Irving Lambert
Colonel Irving Lambert was a character from Splinter Cell. He was voiced by Don Jordan in Splinter Cell, Chaos Theory, Double Agent, and the flashbacks of Conviction, and is voiced by Dennis Haysbert in Pandora Tomorrow. Irving Lambert was the first Director of Third Echelon and was the best friend of Sam Fisher. In 2008, while working undercover, Fisher ended up killing Lambert in order not to blow his cover. In 2011, Fisher finds out that Lambert was the one that had the former's daughter's death faked. Reason for this is that Lambert discovered the presence of a mole inside Third Echelon and that the mole would use Sam's daughter as leverage, potentially compromising Sam and Lambert couldn't allow that. After Lambert's death in 2008, the mole, revealed to be Tom Reed, took control of Third Echelon in 2010 and corrupted the agency. Fire Rebellion Storyline Lambert was still dead in the Fire Rebellion Storyline from The Search for Rarity Act I to Season 16, but lived on as a memory in Epsilon. Post Season 16/Christmas Special A few months after the Dazzlings were defeated, during Christmas, Lambert, along with Soap, Mason, and Nishijima, were revived by the Ninja Nexus Prism. They assisted the Knights of the Just and Ninja Steel Rangers in capturing Dr. Robotnik after he held up the mall in Canterlot City. Team-up in Dark Skies Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Lambert will appear in Season 17 as a handler of STORM, along with Izzy Izumi and Wes Collins. Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Lambert returns in Season 18, having been revived by the power of the Ninja Nexus Star. He becomes the Director of the Knights of the Just, recruiting three new heroes to help the DigiDestined and Beast Morpher Ranger Team in stopping Dark Gennai. Allies and enemies Allies: Sam Fisher (Best agent and friend), Anna Grimsdottir, D.P. Brunton, Vernon Wilkes, Jr., Frances Coen, David Bowers, Frank Mason, William Redding, Hisham Hamza, Wes Collins, Takato Matsuki, Gerald Walsh, Jason Montague, Agent California, Kieran "Torque" Mackay, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Andrew Hartford, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers Beast Morphers, Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, T.K. Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Meiko Mochizuki, Mick Kanic, Redbot, Dane Romero, Enemies: Tom Reed, Andriy Kobin, Kombayn Nikoladze, Suhadi Sadono, Norman Soth, Douglas Shetland, Toshiro Otomo, Emile Dufraisne, Lawrence Williams, Megiddo, Harvey Mallace, Dragon's Wing, Fire Nation (Under Ozai's rule), Dark Gennai, Evox Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Splinter Cell Universe Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Deceased Members of the Order of the Just Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Humans Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Beards Category:Mustaches Category:Bearded Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Mentors Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 17 Category:Members of STORM Category:Enemies of Dragon's Wing Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Don Jordan Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Multi-Universal United Republic Category:Allies of Grid Battleforce